


Green is not a Creative Color

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Cuddling 'n stuff, F/M, Fluff, Green hair, Padlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The author tries to write Padlock fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is not a Creative Color

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Tony/Paige are OOC. I haven't really written them before. Inspired by a post on tumblr.

Tony curled his arm around the still-sleeping Paige, placing a kiss on the side of her jaw in hopes of waking her up. She shifted for a few minutes, but he did not have to wait very long. Her eyes fluttered open soon after.   
"Goodmorning." She murmured, her voice still heavy with sleep.  
"Goodmorning, Darling." He said, curling a strand of her hair around one of his fingers.  
"Did you know," He started. Paige began to turn towards him. "That you have a green lock of hair?" She froze.  
"Where is it?!" She said, panicky. "Where?" She leapt off of the bed and scrambled into the bathroom, pulling at her hair in attempt to find the uncreative piece of hair. She held a pair of scissors close to her head.   
"Wait." Tony said. He rubbed at one of his eyes before coming up behind her and lacing his arms around her waist. She lowered the scissors.   
"Can you keep it?" He implored. "Maybe at least for a little while? I like it."   
Paige narrowed her eyes and sighed, annoyed. She starred angrily at the green hair before finally giving in.   
"Fine." She said. "But only for you."  
"Thank you. Y'know, it doesn't actually look that bad. Green looks rather nice on you." He kissed her cheek again.  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah." He said. "It does."


End file.
